


Kiss Me Again

by thefantasmickah



Category: Pitch Perfect (2012)
Genre: F/F, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-14
Updated: 2013-02-14
Packaged: 2017-11-29 05:44:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/683511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefantasmickah/pseuds/thefantasmickah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aubrey's not sure if Beca's aware of it, but she's been dating Aubrey for almost the entire school year.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Me Again

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sendricamp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sendricamp/gifts).



“Hi,” Aubrey said, wrapping Beca in a hug. “How was your day?”  
  
“Ugh,” Beca groaned. “Tell me again why I have to go to classes.”  
  
“Oh, I don’t know,” Aubrey played with ends of Beca’s hair, draping herself over the smaller woman. “I think academics are,” Aubrey leaned close to Beca, trailing her tongue down Beca’s neck, “ _Sexy_.”  
  
Beca arched into Aubrey’s touch. “Yeah?”  
  
“Mhm.” Aubrey shifted Beca’s shirt so she could place a kiss on her collarbone, “Yep.”  
  
Beca sighed, “Tell me more about it.”  
  
Aubrey grinned, straddling the woman, “Gladly.”  
  


* * *

  
“What is it we’re doing, Beca?”  
  
“Having fun,” Beca sucked on the delicate skin of Aubrey’s neck, groaning when Aubrey pushed her away.  
  
“Hey, I need to be spot free for work.” Her breath hitched as Beca moved lower to where a shirt would cover any marks Beca made. “But really,” Aubrey panted, “What are we doing? What are we?”  
  
“Friends,” Beca said, biting on the swell of Aubrey’s breast and then soothing the mark with her tongue.  
  
“No,” Aubrey seemed to come to her senses, “Get out,” she said, pointing to the door.  
  
“What?” Beca stumbled off Aubrey, her shirt open and chest heaving.  
  
“Leave, I can’t deal with this right now.”  
  


* * *

  
“I just can’t right now, Aubrey.” Beca turned her back to the other woman and started to walk away from the café.  
  
“Can’t what, Beca?” Aubrey shouted after her, not caring that people could hear her, “Show that you could possibly care about someone?”  
  
“Don’t, Aubrey.”  
  
“No,” Aubrey pursed her lips, “You need to hear this. One of these days you’re going to wake up and realize that you’ve pushed everyone that might have lov--that might have been with you away.” Aubrey looked at the front of the café, they hadn’t even made it inside, “How is that going to feel then?”  
  


* * *

  
“Bree,” Beca called her later that week, “I’m sorry.”  
  
“What was that? I didn’t hear you.” Aubrey hissed into the phone.  
  
“I’m sorry,” Beca mumbled again, “Can I see you again?”  
  
Aubrey flinched, Beca’s question sounded like she was trying to buy Aubrey’s services. “If you’re asking if you can make it up to me in any way, yes. You can buy me dinner. Friday. I know you don’t have Bellas rehearsals. Take me somewhere nice. And dress up.”  
  
Beca sighed, “Okay.”  
  
“And don’t sound so upset about it,” Aubrey ordered.  
  
“I’m not...”  
  
“Bullshit.”  
  
“Fine. I’m looking forward to it.”  
  
“There’s the Beca I know and love.” Aubrey’s breath hitched.  
  
“Yeah, I have to go now. Class.” Beca hung up the phone quickly.  
  
Aubrey had to keep herself from throwing her phone down, “ _Stupid_!”  
  


* * *

  
“I actually had a lot of fun tonight,” Beca admitted as the two of them left the small restaurant.  
  
“See, I told you it wouldn’t be bad.”  
  
“Yeah, yeah.”  
  
Aubrey steeled her nerves and reached for the other woman’s hand, interlocking their fingers. “I have good ideas sometimes.”  
  
“You do,” Beca looked at their hands swinging together in between them.  
  
“That wasn’t bad was it? Taking me on a date.”  
  
“Wait, Bree, did you think this was a date?”  
  
“You bought me dinner, Beca. It was a date.”  
  
“But--”  
  
“No, not tonight please, just let me have this one. We had a good time, a _really_ good time, just being ourselves without any expectations. Okay?”  
  
Beca sighed and looked at Aubrey whose eyes were earnest, “Yeah, okay.”  
  
Aubrey leaned over and kissed Beca deeply, in the middle of the parking lot with people walking around them, “Thank you.”  
  
“Sure,” Beca said, breathless. “Anytime.”  
  
“I’m taking you on your word for that, Mitchell. Now let’s go have sex or something back at my place,” Aubrey’s smile was wide and brilliant.  
  


* * *

  
“Did I stutter, Beca?” Aubrey practically shouted at the other other woman.  
  
Beca rolled her eyes, “You’re so annoying, you know that, right?”  
  
“Oh, geez, pot calling the kettle black, much?”  
  
Aubrey wanted to punch Beca, hit her, _something_ , instead, Aubrey steeled herself for a negative reaction and moved quickly so her lips were hovering over Beca’s. “Did I stutter?” She asked again, licking her lips, she was so close to Beca that her tongue almost grazed the other woman’s lips.  
  
Beca swallowed hard, “No,” and closed the distance between them, groaning into the warmth of Aubrey’s touch.  
  
“You infuriate me,” Aubrey grabbed Beca by the hair and pulled her away from her lips, “So much.”  
  
“Shut up, Bree.” Beca leaned down and sucked hard on Aubrey’s pulse point.  
  
Aubrey’s knees buckled and she released her grasp of Beca’s hair in order to pull herself closer to the other woman to keep herself upright. “Beca, ugh, not here.”  
  
Beca pulled back, her lips red and slightly bruised, Aubrey was certain that her neck was in a similar state. “Then where?”  
  
“My place,” Aubrey gasped when Beca’s hand cupped her breast through her shirt. “No one will walk in on us there.”  
  
“I don’t know,” Beca pinched her nipple and rolled it, feeling it pebble through the bra, “I like that people could just walk in.”  
  
Aubrey’s back arched into the contact, she sighed, “We really shouldn’t though...”  
  
Beca grumbled as she tried to maneuver Aubrey up so she was on the stage where the Bellas sometimes practiced.  
  
Aubrey laughed lightly and pulled her shirt off, unhooking her bra. She grabbed Beca’s chin and pulled them back together, swiping her tongue against Beca’s lips. “Where do you want me?”  
  
Beca scratched the skin of Aubrey’s hips lightly, reveling in the way the skin turned a slight pink, “Up, get up on the edge of the stage.”  
  
Aubrey bit her lip, “Are you--?”  
  
“Get!” Beca growled. She would make Aubrey do it herself, but she wasn’t quite strong enough, or tall enough, to move the woman where she wanted her.   
  
Aubrey jumped up on the stage and settled herself, pulling her bra off and letting it fall to the ground with a soft noise, barely heard over the sound of their breathing. She leaned back, aware of how Beca was tracing her every curve with her eyes, and how badly she wanted to touch. “What now, Beca?”  
  
Beca swallowed, “I am so glad you’re wearing a skirt.”  
  
Aubrey smirked, “I’m not wearing any underwear.”  
  
“You planned this!” Beca moved closer to Aubrey, her hands tracing up the toned thighs. She pulled Aubrey closer to the edge and flipped her skirt up. She licked her lips and rested her head on Aubrey’s thigh, close but not touching where Aubrey wanted her to touch, “You’re so wet for me,” Beca breathed, making sure her breath hit Aubrey.  
  
Aubrey squirmed, opening her legs wider. She moved her hand to her center and dragged her fingers through the wetness there, she coated Beca’s lips, hissing when Beca sucked on her finger. “Make me come.”  
  
Beca let the fingers lose immediately and grinned before licking the entire length of Aubrey, “Yes ma’am.”  
  
Aubrey groaned loudly and grabbed at Beca’s hair again, pulling her closer. “Good girl.”  
  
 _\-----_  
  
“Beca,” Aubrey bit her lip. “Are you just using me for sex?” The thought had been on Aubrey’s mind for a while and she was to the point where she just needed to know for sure.  
  
Beca looked at her blankly, her textbooks strewn about Aubrey’s tiny living room, notes crumpled and thrown in various directions. “What?”  
  
“Well, I mean, it seems like that’s all I’m good for lately. And I just want to know. Because if that’s all this is--”  
  
“It’s not,” Beca cut her off and then froze, looking at the mess. “It is a good way to relieve some of this stress,” she joked.  
  
Aubrey stared her down, “Beca,” she said, warning evident in her tone.  
  
“What? It’s true.”  
  
“Please be serious. I mean it.” Aubrey sighed and sat down on the chair across from the couch where Beca currently residing. “You sometimes spend all of your free time here and then something will happen and I won’t hear from you for a week. And then we’ll do it all over again.” Aubrey ran her fingers through her hair and then pushed against one of her pressure points, trying to relieve some of the tension that seemed to be always building.  
  
Beca sighed and motioned to Aubrey to sit in front of her, “Come on, let me.”   
  
Aubrey hesitated before finally relenting, the tightness in her shoulders winning out over her screaming brain. “Don’t think this will get you out of talking to me,” Aubrey said, moaning softly when Beca’s hands hit a particularly tight spot on her upper back.  
  
“The sex is great, yeah,” Beca admitted, “But that’s not all I think about.”  
  
“Are you sure?” Aubrey’s breath caught in her throat, her head falling forward. “It doesn’t feel like that sometimes.”  
  
“I--I care for you, Aubrey. And I just don’t know how to show that.”  
  
Aubrey looked back to catch Beca’s gaze with her own. She shifted so she could talk to Beca without straining her neck. She rested her hand on Beca’s bare leg, thumb soothing the worries Beca had build up, “Just be here, Beca. I’m not sure if you’re aware of it, but you’ve been dating me for almost this entire school year. I’m not disappearing okay, and you need to promise me the same.”  
  
Beca rubbed the back of her neck and looked at Aubrey, “Bree--I don’t know how to be someone’s girlfriend.”  
  
Aubrey chuckled lightly, “Yeah, I noticed. Don’t worry, just get your head out of your ass long enough to take a breath of fresh air. It’s pretty simple, and I’ll help you with the rest.”  
  
Beca laughed and pulled the woman up onto the couch, wrapping her arms around Aubrey’s waist. “I’ll do my best.”  
  
Aubrey smiled at her, kissing her, “Stay with me tonight.” At Beca’s look of excitement she rolled her eyes, “None of that. Let’s just sleep, okay? I’ll help you with your studying tomorrow night after I’m done with work.”  
  
“Sleep?”  
  
“Mhm, sleeping together. Like what boring people do.”  
  
“I like sleep.”  
  
“Me too.”  
  


* * *

  
Later that evening, Aubrey rolled over so she was facing Beca, the other woman had her back to Aubrey, she was breathing deeply, sleep claimed her quickly. Aubrey contemplated her options for a moment before scooting toward Beca and wrapping her arm around the smaller woman, pulling her flush with Aubrey’s body. She tucked her hand underneath Beca’s side trying to get as close as possible. Aubrey could feel the curve of Beca’s breast on her palm. Beca sighed softly, adjusting in her sleep to the new position. Aubrey kissed Beca’s shoulder and breathed in. She closed her eyes, she felt as if balance had finally been restored. **  
**


End file.
